Sanbi no Okami shiro
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: A long time ago in japan Kyoto burned to the ground after the destruction only three survivors lived three children, today we know that the city burned for five days and nights, this is not true it was a single night that a raging beast destroyed the city, a massive white wolf with three tails, one of the survivors was a boy with white hair and eyes. Now learn his tragic tale.
1. Chapter 1

**I suddenly had this idea pop into my head one day and I'm like...that will be perfect! hope you all like a Castle fanfic. OCs for the win!**

Damien Evans was a young man with a caramel skin tone midnight blue eyes and light brown hair, but at the moment he sat against a wall in a warehouse with a girl of about twelve years old. The girl had been kidnapped by some group of people but that was all he knew, he didn't want to push any further she was already shaken up enough. Her name was Kayla Ross, and she was pretty beat up. Which was the reason that the inside of the warehouse outside of the room they were in was covered in blood, various body parts, bullet holes, small fires, burn marks, but most obvious were the visible fifteen dead bodies. The room they were in he had tossed the dead guards out into the other part of the warehouse, he didn't want to upset the girl anymore, after all he was a really caring person.

What? Yeah he mercilessly slaughtered seventeen armed mercenaries, and enjoyed it greatly. That by no means meant he went around killing people he hasn't killed a person before today in thirty-five years. He just had no love for the wicked. No big deal. Right?

"Don't worry Kayla the police should be here any minute, till then I'll stay here to keep you safe", Damien whispered to the girl softly. She shakily nodded her head staring up into his blue eyes.

Damien stroked her hair and he inwardly sighed as his highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of a cars ignition turning of and a lot of footsteps. The police, good.

With Detective Kate Bekett -

"There", Kate told her partners pointing to a large warehouse, "Ryan, Esposito, you're with me… Castle stay in the car." A man with short brown hair pouted as he sat back down in the car.

The three approached the building but stopped when they saw the door was open, Kate frowned but continued into the building. However in all her years as a homicide detective she had never seen so much death, had to resist throwing up. She had expected armed thugs or mercenaries after they found out who the girl who had been kidnapped, but right now those mercenaries were red paint on the walls of the warehouse.

"My god what did this?" Esposito asked knowing full well that a human being couldn't do this, right? He stared at the bodies that laid everywhere each one had a look of pure terror. There were slash marks on the walls, small fires that didn't seem to even be burning anything. They all tensed up aiming their weapons at a door when they heard someone humming what sounded like a lullaby.

"Yo officers I'd come out with my hands up and all but I got shot in the leg and the shoulder and the dumb bullets are stuck so yeah. Plus, Kayla, ya know the girl who was kidnapped is in here she's fine, but she should see a doctor just in case." someone said from the other side of the door. The three lowered their weapons and walked over to the door opened the door to find a man who was covered in blood. The girl they were looking for was huddled against him.

"Ryan, Esposito help him up I got the girl", Kate ordered, she couldn't in good conscience leave an injured man. Plus she had questions for him.

They got the girl into the car and put the man who introduced himself as Damien Evans, was put in the car with Castle. Who instantly started asking him questions but shut up when he saw that Damien had passed out. They then waited for the "clean-up crew", the coroner and other officers to help clean up the mess of dead bodies. After they had arrived, Kate and her team left for the precinct.

"Explain now." Kate Beckett ordered Damien as she sat across from him in the interrogation room.

"Sure, I happened to be walking by that warehouse when I heard someone scream. Like any dumbass who would run towards possible danger I decided to investigate", he paused smirking at the annoyed look as he indirectly called her a dumbass. "went inside had lots of guns pointed at me, heard another scream and crying, got super pissed and killed everyone there except one dude who got away. But I got shot, proceeded to kill the two thugs guarding Kayla and sat down and waited for the police to arrive."

"I figured that but how", she asked. She had guessed that he had somehow been connected to what had happened, it basically looked like a slaughterhouse. She didn't want to believe someone could do that and wished he was lying, and that an animal had killed those men.

"Not only do I highly doubt you would believe me if I told you, but I'm not allowed to tell you, but that doesn't really matter to me if I'm not allowed to," Damien told the detective who raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Try me", she told him with a smirk.

"Fine, first let me ask you, are you willing to believe in monsters, demons or powers beyond you're understanding?" Damien stared into her eyes with a blank look as he used an ability that gave him one of his nicknames his irises changed from a midnight-blue to a glowing white, as this happened Kate's eyes changed to match his own. Link established.

Kate looked around confused first thing Damien's eyes change color and then she was in this strange field. Everything was tinted blue from the light of the moon she could see a forest and mountains. There was a large boulder with a sword and shield with a strange crest of a wolf on the shield.

"From the looks of it you don't realize where you are." A voice from behind her said. She spun around to see it was Damien, but he looked different, for one his irises were white his hair was longer and he had a pair of white wolf ears on his head. He also had three long white wolf tails waving behind him. Damien wore a sleeveless black coat with a grey fur collar, it was open revealing his perfectly sculpted body. He wore black brushed leather pants with no shoe, showing her that his toenails were actually sharp black claws. She had to admit that the look was really sexy.

"So you think I look sexy", he said with an amused grin, as she blushed and pointed at him.

"N-no I don't", she sputtered out, "wait are you reading my mind?" She looked at him in shock.

"How about I explain where we are to answer you, this", he said gesturing to the world around them, "is your and my soul, the eyes are the window/doorway to the soul. Now since you are human and have not found your purpose in life your soul has very little influence on the appearance, as to why I knew what you were thinking you can't lie or hide in your thoughts when our souls are linked." He looked at her to see if she understood what was happening, but she looked to be a bit taken aback by the fact she was in her soul... and his.

"What are you?", she was more curious than anything, someone who was so strong surely couldn't be human, she wanted to know what.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the forest, and the cracking of tree's drew Kate's attention, she drew a breath at the sheer size of the beast. It was a wolf, a white wolf with three long white tails waving behind it. Its eyes were a

"That is me"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett blinked as she stared at Damien, they were back in the interrogation room. His eyes were normal, back to their midnight blue, except they were brighter blue close to the pupil almost glowing.

"I am willing to offer my services as a tracker to the NYPD, if you don't want my help I'll be going, I still have to buy an apartment", he said rather nonchalantly with his arms crossed. Kate chuckled and nodded to him.

"Fine Damien you can help, you've got me interested", she said satisfied from what she had seen and heard from him, he had no reason to lie to her. Hell if he could do what he told her he could probably level half of New York and keep going till the entire east coast was ash. He was that powerful.

"Cool, I'll give you my number so you can call me in when you either have a case or you want to know more secrets", he stood up and pulled a small black stone with white numbers carved into it. He tossed it to Kate and had her uncuff him, then the two walked out of the room. Though they didn't get far before they got stopped by Ryan, Esposito, and Castle, who pulled Kate away to talk in private.

"What is going through your head Beckett! He just confessed to killing all those guys and his reasoning was he got angry and you are just letting him go, hell you're letting him work with us!", Esposito whispered insistent that she was making a mistake.

"guys," Castle whispered.

"We could use his help plus you don't know the full story, he could have just left the girl but he waited to make sure she was safe, so what if he killed people! We kill criminals when we have to he did what we would have done and I trust him!" She countered.

"Guys!", Castle said a bit louder.

"What do you mean you trust him?", Esposito asked incredulously.

"GUYS!", Castle yelled finally getting their attention.

"What?!", they all asked in unison. Then they looked to see that Damien was standing next to Castle with an amused smirk, and he had changed he looked exactly as Kate had seen him in their souls. White hair and eyes wolf ears sticking out of his head and three tails waving behind him.

"I'd like to apologize for hiding my appearance from you three, but my situation is complicated and would raise more questions than answers if told you all you should know, in truth I came to New York under orders from my superiors", he bowed out of respect and after apologizing, "things are changing and my world won't be able to be kept a secret for long."

Kate's eyes wandered over him admiring, his well toned body. She liked this look he had more than the last one, he seemed more relaxed and good-natured. Not to mention had a certain charm to him that most men didn't have.

So was she attracted to Damien, yes, she just didn't know enough about him to actually go for a relationship.

"You have tails." Ryan stated dumbly.

"Alright if we are going to ignore Ryan's wonderful powers of observation over here, we should let the Captain know what is going on", Kate told them as Castle nodded in agreement. He followed behind the two, followed by a miffed Esposito, leaving Ryan standing there with a headache.

"So I'm the only one that finds the fact he has tails slightly weird?!" Ryan voiced his confusion.

"Yup/yes/yeah."

"so what are you, like a werewolf I mean since you have features of a wolf I can only guess there are more secrets to this world of the supernatural kind. If that isn't too personal?", Castle was babbling at this point, and Damien was holding back a laugh.

"All in good time kid, all in god time.", Damien said to Castle as the group, came over to the office of Captain Motgomery they saw that the captain was having a conversation with a man with charcoal black skin and dreadlocks. He wore a deep red suit with an orange tie and black slacks, even with the suit one could tell the guy was huge. He stood at a towering 7'8", he turned to look out the window at the group showing he had ruby red eyes.

Kate looked at Damien to find him hiding behind Castle, "Who is that?", she asked him and he grimaced as he looked at the huge man.

"Tiberius Lance, my boss. He is scary." Damien whispered to her and she tried not to laugh.

"He scares you…Oh….He scares you! Holy shit." she realized if this guy scared Damien, then he was on a whole other level.

The Captain laughed at something that Tiberius said and the two stood up and shook hand, they exited the office Lance ducking under the entrance chuckling at how Damien was reacting to his presence, "Stop hiding you're not in any trouble Sanbi, I was just explaining the details of your situation to Roy," Damien let out a sigh of relief straightening up giving a light bow to his superior, "I trust that you will do what you do best, and you have permission to give any information that will help at your own discretion."

"Hai, boss. I'll do my best," Damien said as Tiberius walked by him exiting down the elevator, after that all eyes were on Damien, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "uh yeah, so any questions?"

Everyone nodded and Castle was practically hopping up and down, Damien sighed something he found he was doing a lot of that lately. The five of them headed to a conference room where Damien took a seat.

He looked at Kate then to Castle, "First thing you all need to know is most of the supernatural if not all of it is very much real, we have done a very good job of hiding it but it's getting to the point where the big stuff has been dealt with and the smaller things are making themselves known,"

"Meaning what? There are monsters on the loose," Ryan said and Damien laughed for a good minute.

"Dude I can turn into a thirty foot three tailed white wolf that breathes blue fire, I am a monster. I dated a yokai girl twenty years ago, sixty years before that it was a goddess. So yeah, monsters exist." he said as his tails twitched behind him, he didn't like how Ryan had said 'monster'.

"Wait you dated a goddess! Which one?", Castle said surprised, even Ryan and Esposito were interested.

"Athena, but that isn't the point," he said and all three guys were pouting which Kate thought was funny, "unfortunately, the point is your slash our jobs are getting harder and weirder."

"How so?", Kate asked getting serious.

"Our world's are coming together, my people and every other sentient race in existence is making themselves known to the leaders of your world, whether they like it or not, and most of them probably won't. Probably because some of my race have power ten times more destructive than an atom bomb. That's just in raw power." He said holding his head at how much of a headache he would be getting from all the questions.

"So where are your people from? I suppose that with that much power to remain undetected you wouldn't be from earth at all, correct." Castle said and Damien nodded.

"Yes, though the only way in that isn't with one of us is a spacial rift between the milky way galaxy and the Andromeda galaxy which leads to what can best be described as a dimension world," Damien paused to let that sink in before continuing, "It is called the Rift, twice3 the diameter of the solar system and the planet is in essence alive. The majority of the highly lethal creatures live there and only 1% of it has to date been explored in the five billion years it has existed. Though Dante is older still."

"Who is Dante?"

"The undisputed leader of our people, Dante Blackridge, he is the Eternal Shadow he created the Rift, and is basically a god, though the man would never say it.", he said with a smile on his face remembering all the things his godfather told him, "Though humans have called every single one of us immortal."

"Wow that is a lot to take in… how old are you?"

"six hundred and forty-three, my birthday is June 4th. I was born in Japan, orphaned at age ten. I was turned at age eleven. Now I'd love to talk more but I am tired and I would like to get to finding an apartment, so yeah."


End file.
